正義の必要性 Seigi no hitsuyō-sei need of justice
by Kylie Kagamine
Summary: The Kagamine siblings are in under one cruel roof of their older siblings. Kagamine Rin and Len always getting their backs full of work from their older siblings Kagamine Rinto and Lenka. Rin and Len tried to stand out their selves but will they be able to find justice and make them realize their mistake?
1. Chapter 1

**If you watched Seigi no Mikata it will be a LITTLE alike ~desu...**

* * *

Rin and Len are at their own rooms, and they decided to have a chat on the web for not to wake their wicked siblings.

******Chat: **

Len: Rin... you still there?

Rin: yeah, that damn Onee-chan of ours wants me to do her biology assignment because she doesn't want to stress her self -_-

Len: Such misfortune for us

Rin: yeah, but it's quite easy for me :D

Len: yeah yeah, your the smart one between us no need to brag nerd!

Rin: I am not a nerd! jerk!

Len: I'm not the jerk! Onii and Onee-chan are!

Rin: yeah, your right... lets sleep now! we still have class tomorrow

* * *

** next day...**

"Riiiinnn! were's my orange juice?!"

"yeah! yeah! coming Onii-chan!" Rin said as she run towards the table to pour the orange juice to Rinto's glass...

"Onii-chan! why me?! it's 5:00 in the morning! it's too early to order me around here!" Rin shouted at Rinto..

"as the oldest brother here and your the oldest twin, I thought I should tell you this..." Rinto said...

"what?" Rin said..

"promise me not to tell this to Len or even Lenka.." Rinto whispered to me...

"y-yes! okay..." I said, with a curious face..

Rinto hugged Rin so tight and said "don't be shocked... okay?"...

"O-o-okay! ugh! c-ccca-can't breathe!" Rin exclaimed, "oh! gomen" Rinto said as he let go..

"actually Rin... how can I say this... umm... I...I.." Rinto said nervously..

"you what?" Rin said like she was in a hurry..

"I found some papers last night at mom and dad's room.." Rinto said..

"you did what?! oh! I know what's going on! your searching for dad's porn videos!" Rin excalimed..

"no not that you idiot!" Rinto said as he smack Rin's head..

"you know that hurts!" Rin said while rubbing her head...

"I found 3 adoption papers" Rinto said, "WHAAAA?! Whaatt! whose adoption papers?!" I asked...

"Len's, Rin's and Mine..." Rinto said as he bows his head from sadness.. " Len and Rin's last names was Hatsune, you and Len are some how related to my classmate Mikuo and the school's DIVA Miku but don't tell them yet!" Rinto also said.

"Rinto, Len and I are twins but Onii-chan and Onee-chan are our siblings only in papers?! but not really related?!" Rin said, "well, that's the fact" Rinto said.

"Then Lenka-nee is the real daughter of mom and dad right?" Rin asked, "Yes, but Rin please... dont tell this to anyone yet! I'll tell you to tell Len in the right time but not today" Rinto declared, "Yes... I promise.." Rin said and pinky sweared.

* * *

**Kay' much tense for Rin and Rinto...**

**See yah!**


	2. Chapter 2

**That annoying brother of mine encourages me to write this story...**

**he just pisses me of! and I Kylie Kagamine! will find JUSTICE!**

* * *

******Rin's POV**

"Rin.. I heard you and onii-chan shouting at each other at 5 in the morning... what was that all about?" Len said as we walk toward our classroom..

"eheheh! I will not tell you something! I promised Onii-chan to keep my mouth shut about 'that'" I said as I raise her haid...

"I will find it out someday! and mock it in your face!" Len said as he ran towards his girlfriend Miku... They look cute at each other! Then I looked at my right... "aw shit!" I whispered to my self..

It's Kaito the most popular guy in school and my batch mate... fangirls gets furious if girls tries to talk to him in a manner or something and I don't wanna be one of their victims, I turned and quickly walked away... I feel eyes staring at me and I can also feel Kaito is looking at me... Kaito is a nice guy... he doesn't have a girlfriend since birth, he is smart... nice... ice cream freak... cu- wait wait wait! why am I thinking about that guy!? he doesn't even know me.. or.. maybe he knows me? gaahh! I give up!

I walked in to my classroom and to my chair... my classroom is at 2-B, Len and his girlfriend's classroom is at 2-D... and Kaito is at 2-A WHHAT THE HECK! Kaito again! _'Rin! Rin! erase him from my mind!' _

"Rin-chan!" my two best friends shouted.. who are Teto and Neru... "Hi Rin..." A guy from my back said who appears to be Mikuo.. Miku's cousin...

"did you heard?" Teto said..

"what?" I asked..

"About that girl who is very obsessed to your brother..." Neru added..

"Sukone Tei?" I asked..

"yeah!" Mikuo suddenly shouted... I glared at him, " うるさい (urusai-shut up)..." I said.. and turned again..

"She stole Len's first kiss..." Teto whispered...

"and forced Miku-chan to see it.." Neru added...

" WTF?! Where is that SLUT?! I will kill her and her bitchy face!" I said with a angry personality...

"her room is at 2-A" Teto answered..

"yosh!" I shouted..

I ran towards the 2-A classroom and saw Tei still kissing Len and Miku is crying... I ran towards them and slapped Tei... My gosh! Kaito is watching! I don't care! .

Len hid behind me... he is shivering... shivering?! he is a man! why is he shivering?!

"Tei... what the hell!? what the hell are you thinking hitting on my brother like that?!" I balled my hand into fists...

"That teaches her for stealing Len..." Tei replied...

"MY GOD TEI! grow up! Len loves Miku! wake up from your fantasies!" I said to Tei as I grab her collar...

Tei slapped me so hard and I fell down.. but then.. Kaito helped me up.. I skipped a beat... "are you okay? does it hurt?" Kaito said as he touches my left cheek where Tei slapped me... I couldn't answer from the shock because Tei slapped me and Kaito helped me...

He pulls Rin up to his chest as he stood up.. "Tei.. what the heck are you planning to do? hurting Rin-chan, and her brother's girlfriend like that! don't you have shame?" Kaito shouted, then I saw Kaito's fangirls giving me a death glare, and then I saw Neru and Teto giving me a thumbs up... WHAT THE HELL?!

I let go of Kaito and thanked him and walked back to Tei... "するに畜生 (damn you)... from now on I don't want you near my brother ever again or I'll make you suffer... whore" I told her and grabed Len and Miku, then dragged them out of the classroom...

"damn it you two! I already told you before Len! stay away from that bitch!" I shouted at Len...

"I'm sorry Rin... but she's the one who pulled us!" Len shouted back...

"It's okay! I understand! Rin-chan! don't be mad at Len-kun..." Miku said...

This is why I don't want Len to have a girlfriend... that Whore (Tei) will do something un-natural...

"now look... I got myself into a deep trouble.. " I said.. while sighing...

"why?" Len said... "Kaito helped me and hugged my right?.. I saw his fan girls getting furious..." I said..

* * *

**Oh uh... what will happen to Rin?**


	3. Chapter 3

**学年が近いで..とサッ更新ことができません...**

**school year is near.. and I will not be able to update quickly...**

**I学校を憎むようなそうではありません...私行うには何もせずここにいるしながら、実際に私は、話を作ることができます..**

**It's not like I hate school... actually I can make stories while I'm here without anything to do..**

* * *

**Kaito's POV**

I hope Rin-san will not get mad at me, I know she will be targeted. But, I'll promise my self to protect Rin-san from those fan girls, because, I love her! I love her more than anything! but, I don't have the courage to confess to her yet.

But first I need to deal with this girl...

"Tei..." I said as I cross my arm and waiting for answer...

"okay! okay! I couldn't help it! I'm jealous! I just want to see her cry and seduce Len-kun!" Tei replied while sweat dropping..

"Tei... this is will going to be a big gossip about the whole 3nd year!" I shouted back to her..

"Ï don't care! as long as I got what I want!" Tei said and ran towards the door leaving the student council room..

"so what are we going to do now pres?" the vice president, Hiyama Kiyoteru said..

"I still don't know yet... we have to avoid Tei and Len to encounter to each other..."answered while glaring at the door.. "so! now this is done! I will be protecting someone from my fan girls!" I said as a pat Kiyoteru's back ang gave a smile..

"Kagamine... Rin.." He whispered, I put my index finger to my lips and said "shhhh..." and head out..

Now.. I need to find her..

**Rin's POV**

Class ended quickly, and I, Kagamine Rin was still shocked about what happened... " Rin-chan! is it true that Kaito hugged you?!" Teto shouted, I quickly covered her mouth, "he was just helping me to stand up that's all!" I replied.. "so sly Rin-chan.."I heard Neru said as she text at her phone...

"so.. I'll be waiting for my brother.. maybe that Tei, will bother them again.." I said as I head out the classroom.

As I walk the hallway I feel eyes staring/glaring at me, _crap! it's the fan girls! curse that Kaito!.. _"flirting with Kaito-sama like that..." "who is she to him any ways?" "I hate her..." I heard gossips from my back.

Then I saw Len sitting at the corridor wall.. "oy.." I said as I kick his feet gently. "Rin.." he said and hugged me.. "wha-?!" I said, his hug is too tight I cannot breathe! did something happen?

"Miku..." Len whispered to me...

"Len! what the heck is wrong?" I asked.

"well well well... she is even flirting with her twin brother... how.. bitchy.." A girl from my back said..

I turn around, and saw a brown haired girl, along with a white haired girl... and also.. Tei...

"what are you talking about? I'm not an incest girl!" I shouted.

"what are you doing to MY LEN?!" Tei said as she walk towards me..

"since when Len is the property of yours?" I asked..

"and also! why are you flirting with my Kaito?!" the brown haired girl said,

"yeah! why are you flirting with him?!" the white haired girl added...

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" I heard a voice from my side, it was... it was... Kaito..

"Kaito-sama!" they said.. except for Tei...

"why are you bullying both Kagamine Rin and Len?" He shouted..

"umm... let's go girls! were gonna get her some time!" the brown haired girl said and walked away then followed by the white haired girl..

"but! what about MY LEN?!" Tei asked..

"oh! just shut up!" the girl with brown hair shouted to Tei, then she ran away..

* * *

"you okay? Rin-san?" Kaito ran towards me and hold me shoulders..

"yeah..."I said and turned to Len..

"how about you Len-kun?" Kaito asked.. but Len didn't answer.. he was depressed... very depressed..

"Len... tell me.. what happend.." I sat in front of Len, then Kaito also sat beside me *badumb*

"Miku... Miku... broke up with me, she said she don't want me to be tortured by Tei like what happened earlier... she said she is going back to America" Len said while tears streaming down his face.

"Len... I'm so sorry about that!" I couldn't stand to see Len crying so.. I cried to, this is the first time I see Len very sad.. I wonder what will he feel if he realized we are just adopted... Kaito patted our heads..

"you two are like my younger cousins!" Kaito smiled, which made me a bit happy again, "I could not stand seeing you both weeping! When I see you both you two are always smiling, and I got used to that! but seeing you two sad. makes me sad too.." he said. I can feel my face heating up.. _so he was watching us.._

"this experience is what we all call memories, it gives us lessons, so that we wouldn't make bad memories anymore... I'll help you two.." Kaito said, Len and I were surprised and our eyes widened towards Kaito.

"why?" Len said.. "why do you insist to do this?" I continued...

"were friends aren't we?" Kaito said... "I have been watching you two.. I couldn't stand seeing you two sad" Kaito added..

* * *

**Len's POV**

Since when Kaito and I have been friends? If he is just flirting with Rin.. I won't let him! when I don't have a girlfriend... RIN IS MINE! **(me: uh oh... this is going to be an incest!) **But... he's a good person, I want him to be my friend...

"yeah! were friends!" I said and smiled while wiping the tear off my face,

"good!" Kaito said and smiled... "Rin-san?" Kaito said to Rin, her haid was down... maybe she is embarrassed..

"y-yes! were friends alright!" Rin said and smiled cutely... her usual smile..

Team Kaito, Len, Rin is ready to fight obstacles!

* * *

**さんきゅ みんな！！！**

**THANK YOU everyone! ! !**

**レビューしてください！**

**please review!**


End file.
